


Out the Window

by thegothamkid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Multi, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, narry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegothamkid/pseuds/thegothamkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry shows up at Niall's dorm room and climbs out his window, Niall can't help but think that the poor boy has lost his mind.</p><p>But then again, maybe Niall has too because he finds himself hoping it happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

> The start of this sat in my phone for ages so I figured its about time, yeah? I'm hoping it doesn't end up too long but y'know how I am.
> 
> (read this before asking for prompts: [Prompt Rules](http://thegothamkid.tumblr.com/post/126841252866/my-prompt-rules) )

Niall understood that college was important, he understood that he had to get that essay done, and he knew that if he didn’t it would take a huge toll on his grade. But what he hadn't understood was how he was supposed to think under the circumstances, how he could write an entire essay while absolute nonsense happened right outside his dorm room. It was the third party that week, and it was a wonder that these kids even made it through their classes. It seemed as if all they ever did was drink and throw parties for no reason whatsoever and make attempts at getting into each others’ pants. 

Niall figured that the only reason they never flunked out was because their parents paid off the university so their kids simply floated through school with ease. Most of these kids have had everything handed to them, unlike Niall. Niall had to work hard to get into this school and he wasn’t going to let the loud music and slurred shouting coming from the other side of his door stop him from getting a damn good grade.

He slumped over his computer desk, impatiently tapping the sharp end of his pencil on the dark wood as he tried to drown out the noise. Niall tried to get at least something down on his paper but he could feel the beat of the music thumping against the floor and it seemed to pulse through his entire body, throwing off his thinking and overall giving him a massive headache. 

With an exasperated sigh, Niall stood up from his desk and stomped across the room to his bed, flopping face down onto the mattress. He groaned loudly into his sheets and pressed a pillow around his head in a failed attempt to block out the noise from outside but the music and laughter pierced straight through, frustrating him even further.

Living in a hall with no one but rowdy neighbours was hard- nearly impossible without losing your mind- and Niall hated it, so much that he even tried sleeping in the campus library but he was eventually kicked out and sent back to his dorm room in party central. 

Niall eventually got used to the rumour system that broke out on campus, he was used to the scattered array of couples feeling each other up in between classes, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get used to the late night parties. It was because of these parties that Niall hadn’t gone to bed before 3 AM and why he could barely manage to finish his school assignments so it never failed to irritate him.

“Can I please have silence for once?!” Niall asked loudly, not to anyone in particular, and hoped he was heard. He paused for a moment and rolled onto his back, sighing deeply as he stared at the ceiling. “I’m pretty sure you’ve lost enough brain cells for one night.” He muttered.

Niall pinched the bridge of his nose, seriously considering hopping out of the window and scaling down the side of the building just to get some silence. He was only two floors up but Niall wasn’t exactly described as agile so that wasn’t going to be an option for him. His only other choices were to either face the barbarians outside of his door—but Niall would much rather sell his soul to the devil before he set foot out there—or wait here until they either pass out or leave. He decided on waiting. 

Normally Niall would have the company of his roommate, Liam. But ever since Liam's girlfriend, Sophia, moved in just a few minutes off campus, Liam spent the majority of his time there while he wasn't in class. He could call up his mate Louis, they'd probably have a lovely chat as long as it didn't revolve around his new boyfriend Zayn. Niall had yet to meet Zayn, only knowing of the description that Louis had given him―which had included way more information about the guy's man parts than Niall would liked to have heard―but Louis spent a lot of time with him so Niall assumed he was a pretty decent lad. Niall decided to just make the most of this opportunity to have some time to himself for a while, he didn't really want to hear any more about the advances in Louis and Zayn's relationship, so he sat up from his bed to grab his laptop and a pair of headphones out of his computer bag at the foot of his bed, intending to pull up a movie on Netflix. 

As Niall finally got settled on his bed―also deciding to change into more comfortable lounge pants and an old t-shirt before he did so―the door to his room flew open and the noise from outside flooded the room. Niall instantly flung his eyes to the door, knowing that Liam was expected to stay at Sophia's tonight, and spotted an unfamiliar boy standing across the room, now shutting the door behind him as he leaned back on it. Niall stared at him in surprise, he had never seen this boy before and he was sure he would've remembered if he had. 

The boy was tall, could've easily towered over Niall, and his toned arms were littered with tattoos. His white t-shirt hung low enough around his neck that Niall could see more ink peeking out just under his collar bones and his dark hair nearly brushed his shoulders, but what Niall noticed most was his face. He had dark green eyes and his mouth formed into the epitome of a perfect grin, dimples appearing at the sides as he pushed himself off of Niall's door, jerking a thumb towards it as he laughed. 

"Sorry 'bout that, I've just gotten myself into a bit of trouble back there, mind if park here for a bit?" He asked, walking over to Niall. Niall just sat there staring up at him, partially in awe but mostly because, well, how the heck did he get in here?

"How did you.." Niall started and glanced back at the door before up at the boy again. "I thought I locked it?" Niall meant that to be a statement but it came out more as a question, doubting himself if he had actually remembered to lock his own door. The dark haired boy just swatted a hand at Niall nonchalantly as he walked over to Liam's bed and sat down on it, his green eyes scanning over the room surrounding him. 

"Oh they aren't hard to pick if you know how." He answered as if he didn't see anything wrong with breaking in to someone else's dorm room. Niall opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off. "Nice room by the way, seems pretty cozy. As cozy as these things can get anyway, am I right?" Again, Niall just stared, finding this entire situation to be nothing but weird. 

"M' name's Harry. I live across campus in Windsor Hall, y'know, the one building that's just like this one?" Harry chuckled at himself and sat back against the wall, resting his hands behind his head as he crossed his ankle over his knee, seeming to be completely comfortable with the fact that he was _invading_ Niall's space. Niall shook himself out of his streak of silence and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the one but um, what exactly are you doing in my room?" Niall asked, trying his best not too sound rude but somehow the words sort of came out that way. Harry didn't seem to mind so much though.

"I snogged some bloke's girlfriend." Harry shrugged, not showing any hint of remorse about the matter. "She was all for it, her boyfriend isn't too thrilled, wants to kick my arse or summat, so I took off. She wasn't much fun anyway, girls have never really been my preference but I decided to give it a shot again. Haven't kissed a girl since I was twelve and decided then that I was more into guys, now I remember why, doesn't do much of anything for me." As Harry was talking he had leaned over and picked up a book on sociology that Liam had left on his desk, carelessly flipping through the pages before setting it back down beside him. Niall just watched him, completely baffled, because none of this made sense and he was only growing more and more confused.

"Wait, so you kissed someone's girlfriend, broke in to my room to hide from her angry boyfriend, and now you're just going to sit here until you think the coast is clear?" Niall asked, scratching at the back of his head as he frowned. Harry sat up and chuckled, grinning crookedly as he perched his elbows on his knees, leaning forwards towards Niall. 

"No, I'm gonna go out that way." Harry nodded his head toward he window and Niall's eyes widened once he realized what this boy was saying. "I just figured I should've given you some sort of chat before running out your window. Besides, I can't resist a pretty face." Niall cursed himself as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks, knowing that he was a bright shade of red as he watched Harry stand up when a loud banging erupted from the door. 

"Well, that's my cue." Harry sighed and pushed his hair away from his eyes before extending a hand out to Niall. "Never got your name."

"Uh, Niall. It- It's Niall." Niall sputtered out and raised his hand to meet Harry's, the taller of the two giving his hand a quick shake. 

"Nice to meet you Niall, I hope to see you around soon, just tell him you haven't seen a thing. He won't give you any trouble, just me." Harry chuckles again and lets go of Niall's hand, stepping over to the window and pushes it open, stepping up onto the window sill. Niall suddenly gets nervous, watching Harry reach out to the tree to his left makes him doubt the boys safety, and he can hear the yelling outside of his door growing more agitated. This isn't exactly what he had in mind for an evening alone.

Harry grasped onto the branch and reached one leg out, planting it on a steady branch below him before doing the same with the other, and Niall couldn't help but jump up off of his bed and to the window in nearly one step. "Careful!" He shrieked and peeked his head out, only to see Harry several feet down the tree.

"I'll be fine, Nialler!" Harry yelled up to him with a laugh as he made his way down the rest of the tree, letting go at the bottom to land on the ground not-so-gracefully but still on his feet. Niall's cheeks flushed at the nickname that Harry had already given him and he scoffed at the whirlwind of a boy down on the ground. Harry held up his hand in a salute, a smug grin spread on his face, before he turned and jogged away in the direction of his dorm building. Niall couldn't resist a laugh as he closed his window again and shook his head once more before he turned to deal with the angry boyfriend just outside his door.

"I know you're in there, open up Styles!" The voice yelled and Niall walked over, finally opening the door. 

"Where is he at?" The short haired boy asked, although he'd probably have a hard time passing off as a boy with how big his muscles were. Niall had thought Harry looked like he had the stature and build to hold his own pretty well in a fight but from the looks of this guy, Harry would have had a tough time.

"Where is who?" Niall asked, giving the best confused look he could manage. The boy's frown faded away as he sighed in frustration. 

"Tall, dark hair, had on a white shirt, right out of his mind, so cocksure you wanna punch him in the face, goes by Harry." The boy listed on. "Ring a bell?" Niall just shook his head and leaned against his door, trying to pass himself off as impatient with the boy but really, he was just amused. His description of Harry was fit to a T.

"Right." The boy muttered and shook his head before stomping away down the hall, wedging his way between intoxicated students as he left. 

Niall just laughed and shut the door, locking it up behind him as he made his way back to his bed, and stared across the room where Harry had sat just minutes before. His eyes then made his way to the window and he couldn't help but smile, shaking his head once more at the memory of Harry climbing down the tree, before being thrown from his thoughts by the sudden realization that his paper was due _tomorrow_ so he pushed his laptop aside with a shriek and grabbed his books from his desk. 

__________

"But Niall, you should have seen the way his hands fit perfectly around-" Louis started. Niall groaned and quickly cut his friend off, tucking his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he fumbled with his books in his arms.

"God Lou, I really don't want to hear about this. I still haven't met him and all I'm gonna think about when I do are the things you two do in bed." Niall whined and shuddered at the thought as Louis' laughing explodes into his ear.

Louis finally got his laughter under control and Niall rolled his eyes, finally tucking his books under his arm. "I could tell you about the time I blew him in the backseat of his car." 

"Louis!" Niall shrieked, sending Louis into another fit of laughs, and dropped his books all over the floor. "Dropped all of my bloody books because of you!"

"Oh belt up Niall, I was only kidding, I haven't done that yet, not in the car anyway." Niall could hear the grin in Louis' words and he turned up his face in disgust as he bent down to gather his books again, looking up in surprise when another pair of hands reach for one of them. Niall's eyes moved up to see the smiling face of his roommate and he nodded his head at him in courtesy, pushing himself to stand up before collecting the remainder of his books from Liam as Louis rambled on about something relating to Zayn on the other end of the line.

"Thanks." Niall whispered, trying not to interrupt Louis, and Liam nodded happily.

"No problem Ni, I've always got your back." Liam replied. "You should really start putting those in your bag though."

Niall nodded knowingly and shrugged his free shoulder. "Left it in the room again." 

"Hey, is that Liam?" Niall heard Louis ask from his phone. "Tell him I said to talk you into going tonight."

"Yeah, it's him." Niall answered, giving Liam a questioning look. "Talk me into going where?"

"Louis I assume?" Liam raised an eyebrow and Niall nodded, leaning against the wall to give himself a bit of a break. "He wants you to come over to Windsor tonight, wants us both to meet Zayn. I already said I'd go but we all know you're the one that needs convincing."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Niall questioned and Liam just held his hands up in defense.

"It means you don't like to go places, Niall." Louis groaned on the other end of the line. "And this time you have to go, I need you to."

Niall shot a glare over at his roommate as he smiled back in amusement, his smile causing crinkles to appear around the outer corners of his deep brown eyes. "Alright fine, but I'm not staying. I'll meet Zayn and then that's it, I'm gone."

Louis cheered through the phone excitedly and Niall jumped at the sudden burst of noise. "Perfect. So, head over there around 8 I guess, or earlier if you want, I've gotta go though, M'almost at class." Niall nodded even though he knew Louis couldn't see him. "See you then mate." Once Niall heard the line click, he pulled his phone from his shoulder and tucked it into his pocket, balancing his books in his hand with the help of Liam as he did so. 

Niall let out a long sigh and continued his walk to class, Liam following beside him.

"Y'alright? You look pretty knackered." Liam asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just a bit tired from wracking my brain for this stupid essay." And from staying up daydreaming about the boy that turned up in his room, but Niall didn't bother to mention that. Liam understood and simply nodded, holding the door open once they got to their classroom.

Niall stepped inside and Liam followed in behind before walking past to claim his desk, calling out over his shoulder. "I hope it was worth it."

Niall didn't say it but he felt that it was.

__________

Niall sprawled out in his room, aimlessly scrolling through his Instagram out of boredom as he waited for 8 o'clock. Liam had decided to head over early but Niall insisted on waiting, not too thrilled to be going to a party. But when he noticed he only had five minutes left, he decided he best be on his way. He pried himself up off of his bed and checked himself once in the mirror before stepping out of his room and into the hall. The one time in forever that his hall was actually quiet and empty, he was leaving to go to a party. A loud, obnoxious party, and it sucked. But Niall was a good friend and he'd do anything for Louis so he forced himself downstairs and out the door. 

The closer he got to Windsor Hall, the more people appeared, and the louder things got. When he finally got to the door, he had to literally push his way through. There were people flooding the halls and Niall sighed at the challenge of finding his friends in this mess. He knew that Louis' room was up on the third floor so he made his way up and his eyes scanned over faces as he declined drinks and offers to dance, just in case his friends happened to be out here. 

"Woah, hey Niall!" someone shouted from down the hall once Niall stepped onto the third floor. Niall looked in the direction of the voice to meet the gaze of four people, easily recognising Louis and Liam who stood with a tanned boy with dark hair that Niall only assumed to be Zayn, but his jaw nearly hit the floor when he recognized the fourth as Harry.

"Crazy seeing you here, from the looks of yesterday it didn't seem like you were one to party, cooped up in your room and all." Harry chuckled as he walked over, throwing an arm around Niall's shoulders, and grinned widely as he walked them back over to their friends. Niall suddenly felt self conscious and stiffened up under Harry's gaze, turning his attention to his mates.

"Oh so you already know Harry?" Louis asked, slightly confused, and Niall started to respond but Harry spoke up first.

"Yeah, I kinda broke into his room yesterday." Harry laughed. "I had to hide, Jason McLeigh had been out to get me, still is actually, so I took the first room I came to. Turns out this little cutie was actually home." The boy Niall pegged as Zayn raised an eyebrow but Harry waved him off. 

"Don't worry Zayn, I didn't shag him, we just had a chat." Harry gently shook Niall's shoulder, pulling him even closer to his side. "Ain't that right, Blondie?" Niall was taken aback at Harry's choice of words and once again, he hated the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Well, since you've already met Harry, this is Zayn." Louis interrupted, his words directed at Niall as he gestured a hand toward Zayn. Zayn offered a smile, his hand extended in front of him, and Niall pulled himself from Harry's arm to reach out and give Zayn's hand a polite shake. "He and Harry are best mates, that's why Mr. Cheeky here has tagged along."

Harry laughed at the nickname and Niall nodded understandingly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Louis has told us a lot about you." Niall tilted his head toward Louis as he looked at Zayn and Liam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe a little too much." Liam offered playfully and Zayn just grinned, turning to Louis smugly. Niall saw Louis send Zayn a wink before throwing his back in laughter. Niall just rocked on the balls of his feet and stood awkwardly as the rest of the group started into conversation, Louis and Zayn looking dangerously close to snogging each other right here in the hall, and Harry and Liam started in something along the lines of action films. Niall decided that the music pulsing through the floor and the smell of alcohol was just too much for comfort so he decided he'd best be on his way.

"Guys, I think I'm going to head out. I've got some classes to study for and I want to take advantage of my dorms actually being quiet for once." He improvised and Louis nodded slowly, bidding Niall goodbye with a hug before returning his attention back to Zayn. Liam hugged him, mentioning something about spending another night at his girlfriend's, and Harry just frowned, watching Niall as he turned on his heel and left, pushing through the sea of students the same way he came.

Once Niall finally got out the front door and onto the sidewalk, he let out a sigh of relief and pulled the long sleeves of his sweater over his hands to try and keep them warm in the cold. Niall loved his friends but parties were just too much, Niall hated them. Maybe it was because of never being invited to any in high school, but Niall just had no idea of what to do in the party scene. He would much rather be locked up in his room with a list of movies on Netflix and a box of take away pizza. Maybe he was shy, or even just anti-social, but he felt like he could be more himself in the comfort of his own room with nothing but his computer. 

Niall stepped up to the door of his room and quickly unlocked it, shedding himself of his shoes as he shuffled inside. He let out another sigh an made a beeline to his bed, dropping down onto it before even noticing the figure that sat across the room on top of Liam's bed.

"Jesus, fuck!" Niall exclaimed and scrambled to stand up again, this time on his bed, holding his hands up in a rather pathetic fists for defense. He leaned over, his eyes still fixed on the other person and one hand still held out in defense as he found the light switch on the lamp beside his bed, switching it on to find a very amused Harry lounged out across the room. "How the hell-"

Harry cut him off with a laugh and stood up from Liam's bed to walk over to Niall, barely having to look up even though Niall had the added height of his bed. "You walk slow." 

" _You_ broke in again!" Niall fired back, still annoyed from being scared out of his mind, and punched Harry in the middle of his chest but it didn't seem to daze the taller boy one bit for he just threw his head back in a laugh. Niall just stared at Harry, part of him wanted to yell at him for nearly giving a heart attack while the other desperately wanted to reach out and grab him by his hair to kiss him as hard as his body could allow because damn, that boy had a smile that could stop traffic and Niall just couldn't help but wonder what his lips tasted like. But since his heart was still racing, he settled on the former. "I almost died!"

Harry laughed even harder at that and doubled over, steadying himself so he could sit down on the edge of Niall's bed before sucking in a deep breath so he could speak. "Oh whatever, you should really work on your defense skills though, if I were a real threat, you _would_ have died."

Niall sunk down on his bed and glared intensely over at Harry, letting out a huff. "What are you here for? Need another hiding place?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see you." Harry answered once he had his fill of laughing and sat back on the bed, placing his hands behind his head just as he had done the day before. "You left pretty quick and I wanted to make sure things were alright."

"By sneaking into my room and nearly giving me a heart attack?" Niall asked slowly and Harry just shrugged, grinning over at Niall. Niall simply laughed at Harry's sense of logic. "Seriously though, why do you care so much? We only just met yesterday." 

"I told you, I can't resist a pretty face." Harry answered matter-of-factly. Niall scoffed and turned away in attempt to hide the blush creeping up his neck but when Harry reached out to pinch at his cheek, he knew he hadn't done a very good job. Niall groaned softly and jerked away, trying to bite back a smile, but he gave in when he looked up to meet Harry's eyes. 

"That's what I came here for, that right there." Harry smiled and pointed a finger at Niall, sitting up straight. "You're mighty cute when you blush and man, when I saw it yesterday, nearly made me forget how to speak."

"I would think that'd be extremely hard to do seeing as to how much you run your mouth." Niall teased as a sudden wave of confidence fell over him and Harry looked at him in amusement.

"Oh so you're picking on me now, I see? Okay, I can deal with that, I see how it is." He laughed and gently elbowed Niall in his side, to which Niall returned with a ruffle of Harry's curls. The two boys continued lunging at each other, a mess of laughs and 'ow's echoed around the room as their little pestering fest turned into an all out battle, Niall making a mess of Harry's hair as Harry tried his best at tickling Niall so much that his sides hurt from laughing. 

Sometime through the whole thing, Niall ended up pinning Harry to the floor―which shouldn't have been that easy since Niall was so much smaller but Harry wouldn't be lying if he said he rather enjoyed it. Niall fought to hold Harry's arms down between them as he sprawled out across Harry's chest, laughing and squealing every time Harry came close to getting an arm free, and reached his free arm up to poke one of Harry's dimples but before he could, Harry turned his head to snap at Niall's finger.

"Hey!" Niall exclaimed and pushed himself to sit up, placing his knees on either sides of Harry's thighs. "No biting!"

Harry chuckled devilishly and pulls his arms free, instantly moving them to Niall's sides and held the blonde in place as he danced his fingers across his sides, watching as Niall squirmed to get away. In the process, Niall pressed his hips down into Harry's, completely unaware until Harry let out a quiet groan in the back of his throat and it was only then that Niall finally realized that he was straddling someone he hadn't even known for two days. But when his eyes went back to Harry's and he felt the way Harry's large hands fit around his hips, he doubted if he even cared or not. He eventually decided that maybe it was inappropriate or that maybe Harry would prefer him to get off but when he tried to push himself to stand up, Harry's grip tightened and he pulled him back down onto his lap.

"Don't move." Harry breathed, and Niall noded quickly, biting at the flesh on the inside of his lip out of nervousness, but he finally let go when Harry pulled a hand away from Niall's hip to guide his head down within reach so he could press their lips together. 

At first it was soft, Niall's hands pressed flat against Harry's chest as Harry thumbed at Niall's hip bone, but soon Harry's tongue was in Niall's mouth and Niall couldn't help but to grind his hips down into Harry's. 

"Mm, wait a minute." Harry hummed into Niall's mouth and placed his hands on Niall's lower back as he sat up, keeping Niall in place as he also slid himself over to the bed to prop his back up against it. Niall took the break from the kiss to hook his fingers around the end of Harry's shirt, hiking it up and off over his head to put Harry's bare chest in full view. He took a moment to marvel at the sight, the lines of black ink placed intricately across Harry's torso, before leaning back in to slot his and Harry's lips together.

Harry returned his hands to Niall's hips, guiding them down against his as Niall moved them in circles and he swallowed down the soft moans that Niall let out into his mouth before pulling away from the kiss to get a good look at the sight before him. 

"Are we really doing this?" Niall breathed out with a breathless chuckle as he continued circling his hips, holding onto Harry's shoulders for stability. 

A languid grin spread across Harry's face as he watched Niall in awe, rutting his hips up into Niall's so that they met every time Niall pressed his down. "I sure as hell hope so."

Niall threw his head back in pleasure, feeling their clothed dicks rubbing together every time he moved, and he let out a moan when he opened his mouth to speak. "We just met."

Harry simply grunted and leaned forward to attach his lips to Niall's neck before pushing the collar of his shirt off of his shoulder to bite and suck at Niall's collar bone. Niall instantly rolled his head to the side, hooking an arm over Harry's shoulder as his breath hitched in his throat. 

"I never do this." Niall breathed, trying to convince himself of that statement more than anything else, and Harry let out a low chuckle against Niall's skin before pulling away to face him again.

"You do now." Harry rubbed his hands up and down Niall's sides underneath his sweater and bucked his hips up into Niall's when Niall unbuttoned Harry's jeans, pulling down the zipper as well. Niall lifted himself up off of Harry's lap just long enough to tug Harry's jeans down to his thighs before tugging his own off completely, sighing in relief as he sank back down on Harry's lap, receiving much more friction after two layers of clothing were out of the way. Harry moved his hands back to Niall's hips before sliding them around to cup the smaller boy's ass, guiding him down harder.

"Wanna see your face when you come, bet you'd look so pretty" Harry mumbled and Niall let out a moan at his words, working his hips a bit faster. "C'mon, let me see." Harry urged Niall on, biting back the moans that threatened to escape past his own lips as he watched their hips moving together. He could see the bulge of his cock rubbing against Niall's and the combination of the dragging friction and the sight drove him nearly mad. Niall let out a broken whimper and jerked his hips down into Harry's one last time before he came, his eyes rolled back into his head in pleasure and his lips parted in a moan that Harry just loved the sound of. Niall slowed his hips and dropped his head down onto Harry's shoulder, mouthing softly at his skin as he rode himself through his orgasm and Harry guided his own hands back to Niall's sides. 

Niall finally sat back up after a few seconds and stared at Harry intensely as he blindly reached a hand into Harry's boxers, wrapping his fingers around the base of the taller boy's cock. He didn't hesitate to start flicking his wrist, moving his hand up and down Harry's length quickly and Harry let out a loud moan as he leaned his head back against the bed, his lips parted and still swollen.

"F-fuck, Niall.." Harry's voice trailed off as Niall leaned forward to reattach their lips, sucking Harry's bottom lip in between his teeth and tugging on it gently as he thumbed at the slit of Harry's cock, and that was all it took. Harry came, moaning lowly into Niall's mouth and spurting streaks of come over his lower abdomen and boxers as he dropped his hands to squeeze at Niall's thighs. 

The two of them kissed for a while, Niall still stroking Harry through his own orgasm before pulling his hand out of the boy's boxers and wrapped both of his arms around his neck. to pull himself even closer. Harry had just reached up to card his fingers through Niall's hair when there was a sudden noise at the door, the recognizable sound of Liam's voice coming up the hall, and the pair jerked apart.

"Oh god, it's Liam, I thought he was staying at Sophia's." Niall whispered, rushing to pull his pants back on as Harry pulled his own back up. "Shit, shit, shit."

Harry laughed quietly and pushed himself up off of the floor. "He's gonna have a surprise then."

Niall darted his eyes to Harry and smacked a hand to his forehead. "I'm never going to live this down, he's going to bring this up for ages."

"Not if he doesn't find out." A wide grin spread on Harry's face as he pointed to the window and Niall laughed at the notion. "He doesn't have to know. Not yet anyway, but you best be believing I'll be coming back."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Niall smiled and Harry leaned down to press a kiss to his lips ad he smacks his hand to Niall's ass, earning a squeal from Niall's lips before he got up onto Niall's window sill for the second time that week. Harry saluted Niall with a cheeky grin, just as he had the previous day, and lowered himself into the tree, bare chest and all. It was only then that Niall realized Harry's shirt was still discarded on his floor so he snatched it up and leaned out his window, holding it out with him as he looked down on Harry who had since made it to the ground.

"Your shirt!' Niall called in a muted shout as he prepared to throw it down but Harry just waved him off.

"Keep it." Harry shook his head and started to walk away―backwards, mind you―and flashed Niall another perfect grin, dimples and all. "I'll come back for it tomorrow"

Harry bowed, doubled over and everything, and Niall laughed, watching as the same whirlwind of a boy jogged off to his dorms before he sat back down on his bed with a smile on his face.


End file.
